Yukio's curse
by mrs.rinokumura123
Summary: Nakomi Yosuga is really good friends with Yukio, they are sent on a mission to destroy a very powerful demon. Yukio is injured by the the demon and he is given a curse inflicted by the demon. This curse could kill him. Will Yukio die a horrible death or will he survive this horrible curse?
1. Chapter 1

This is about a female character that I made up and yukio okumura from blue exorcist.

Hope you enjoy! Tell me if I should continue this :)

Yukio and I became very close friends, we have always worked on missions together. He was always so tense around me, so I would always try to make him laugh to loosen him up. He would just give a small chuckle with a warm smile. His smile was so cute, I would go crazy over how cute it is. I met him after he got possessed by Satan, when he became a demon. But I am also a demon. Yukio is so adorable and super epic at the same time. He has his cool moments when he is fighting demons. I really like him, I'm glad to have met him. We have a mission, we have to destroy a high-class demon. A highly dangerous one. Satan has sent this demon to kill Yukio and his brother Rin. Satan was angered because his sons betrayed him, he wanted revenge. But this was no ordinary demon, it had the power to make its victim receive horrible injuries and eventually kill them kind of like a curse. The demon was a large black wolf with red eyes and enormous claws. The demon sprinted towards Yukio and stabbed him with its claw. My heart nearly stopped in shock of hearing Yukio's scream of pure pain and agony. The demons claw was going straight through Yukio's stomach, the claw was the size of a human head. His screaming stopped when the demon harshly yanked the claw out of Yukio. Yukio stayed quiet and completely still with a blank look in his eyes until suddenly he coughed up a lot of blood and blood started to gush out of his stomach. I have never seen something so disturbing. He fell to his knees and then flat on his face, blood pooling from his body. "Yukio! Please hold on!". I ran to Yukio and I held him in my arms, I had suddenly burst into tears. My tears fell on Yukio's pale flushed face. My clothes got soaked in his blood. "P...please don't c...cry, it makes me sad w...w..when you cry" he struggled to speak, he then weakly put his hand on my cheek and tears began to fill his eyes. A tear streamed down his cheek. "See? I'm getting s...sad too. Please don't cry". His eyes closed and he became unconscious, his hand fell from my face and landed on his lap. I quickly called an ambulance afterwards. The demon disappeared when Yukio lost consciousness. Yukio is demon so he heals quicker, but this injury is to bad to heal on its own. I hugged Yukio tightly. "Please don't leave me, you can't. I need you. I love you. Please Yukio!". I sobbed into his neck, my cries muffled by his exorcist coat. The ambulance finally arrived. They picked Yukio up and left. I couldn't help but scream at the top of my lungs. "He didn't deserve this! Why?". I began to walk home, I feel as if I had just died inside. I made it home, I lay in my bed hoping that I can forget what I just saw. I closed my eyes, all I could see was Yukio's face as he was in pain, the giant hole in his body, and his body on the ground as his life was slowly leaving him. I cried myself to sleep that night


	2. chapter 2

I woke up really early the next morning, I could hardly sleep at all. I decided to skip school to visit Yukio at the hospital. I took a shower and then tied my long chocolate colored hair into a high ponytail. I slipped on a pink t-shirt and some jean shorts. I pulled my black boots on and finished off by putting on a jean jacket. I walked out the door walking towards the hospital. I walked up to the font desk and asked to see Yukio. A nurse showed up and walked my to his room. Yukio's abdomen was wrapped in gauze. He was sitting up looking through the window that was in the room. "Okumura, miss Yosuga is here to see you". The voice of the the nurse broke Yukio from his gaze on the window. He gave a light smile when he looked at me standing by the doorway. I walked inside and the nurse left and shut the door. I ran to Yukio and hugged him tightly. He winced from pain and I let him go and apologized.

"Yukio, what happened to you out there? Why didn't you get out of the way?"

"I don't know what happened, I just froze. I'm such a failure."

"No you're not, but it's not like you to freeze like that."

"Well maybe I just wanted to die!" He looked so angry. Why would he want to die?

"I have become a demon because I was possessed by Satan, I tried to kill my brother. I'm a despicable being. I should die! I was weak, I got possessed because of my weaknesses". I grabbed his hand and I looked at his eyes.

"Your brother was in danger, you did it to save him. That was brave. And besides, I am a demon too". Yukio looked back at me, he had sadness in his eyes. He swung his legs to the side of the bed and stood up.

"What are you doing? You have to rest."

"I have to get to work again, there is no point in staying in bed. Besides, I have a quiz in 5th period today. I have to study."

"But your wound will open up again"

"Don't worry, I have stitches. It should hold for a bit" I rolled my eyes. He is a genius, he would always study hard. He grabbed his pants that were folded neatly by his bed. He put them on and he pulled off his hospital gown. He buttoned up his shirt. He struggled a bit because he was still in pain. I swung his arm over my shoulders and walked him out of the hospital and over to his dorm. I have never been to his dorm. He lived in a huge building with Rin. When we walked inside we could smell food cooking. Rin was in the kitchen cooking. He turned around and looked at us. He was surprised to see us there. "What the hell are you doing here Yukio? Nakomì why did you bring him here? Dumb ass". Rin looked at me, he was pissed off.

"Why aren't you at school Rin?" Yukio retorted. Rin chuckled awkwardly. "Well you see I was worried about you, so I made you food and I was going to go to the hospital to give it to you." Rin showed a toothy grin. Once again, I rolled my eyes and so did Yukio. We sat at the table and Rin gave us the food that he had been cooking. We ate in awkward silence the whole time. Rin picked up the dishes and walked towards the sink. I walked Yukio up to his room. I helped him lay down in his bed. I wanted tk let him rest from the long walk over here from the hospital. Yukio soon got up again and walked out the door. He was able to walk again. "I'm going to school, you should go too". I nodded my head and walked behind him. Rin was done with the dishes. Yukio told him to go to school too. Rin started to complain, but he came anyway. We have already skipped 3rd period so we headed directly to our 4th period class.


	3. Chapter 3

After the school day ended, I wanted to do to something nice for Yukio. I walked up to Yukio. "Hey, would you like to hang out for a bit?" I shyly asked.

"Well sure, it's not like I have any plans. Where do you want to hang out?"

"Well it's sort of a surprise". Yukio tilted his head in confusion. I gave him a wide smile. I then quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him. I lead him to a nearby forest. "Where the heck are you taking me Yosuga?"

"Relax, you'll find out. And call me Nakomi. You know that we are close enough to call each other by our first name ". Yukio got a slight blush.

"I suppose...Nakomi. You have such a pretty name". I spotted a clearing in the forest, I ran towards it still holding Yukio's hand. Yukio stared with a sparkly look in his beautiful turquoise eyes at the scenery in front of him. He got a huge smile on his face. We stood by a beautiful lake that sparkled with the light of the sun. It had crisp clear waters and it was a beautiful blue color.

Yukio looked down at his hands, seeing that I was holding them tightly. He suddenly started blushing like crazy. I looked down at my hands and started blushing too.

"Um Nakomi, I want to tell you that..." RING RING! Yukio's phone began to ring. He let go of my hands and grabbed his phone out of his pocket. I was so mad, now I don't know what he wanted to tell me. He got a serious look on his face and then he ended the call.

"We have a mission". Said Yukio.

"How? You're still injured."

"It doesn't matter, it is starting to heal anyway. Besides, it's my job I have to do it." We left the clearing and walked towards the demon sighting. The demon this time was a large snake, not too dangerous but it still needed to be destroyed. The demon suddenly locked its gaze on Yukio. He began shooting the demon, but just before it died it swung its giant tail towards Yukio hitting him with great force.

Yukio was sent flying and was slammed against a wall. He spit some blood from the impact. His was arm bent in a weird way. I ran to Yukio and I held his injured arm. His sleeve was soaked in blood and there was something sticking out of it. I lifted the sleeve of his coat. Yukio winced from the pain so I lifted it more delicately. I saw that his bone was piercing through his skin. His arm was badly broken. Once again I called the amblulance. When they arrived, I helped Yukio aboard and I got in too.

"Are you ok? This is ridiculous, you keep getting hurt. It's hard to believe that its just an accident." I said looking at Yukio with worry.

"It's not an accident, that demon that attacked me last night did this to me."

"What? How?"

"When I got injured by that demon, it inflicted me with some sort of curse."

"What does this curse do?"

"It makes its victim get injured multiple times until they die from too many injuries. Looks like Satan really wants me to die painfully." Yukio said with a slight chuckle

"How can you be laughing? Your bone is sticking out of your arm! Not to mention that you almost died last night!" I nearly cried from anger, my blood started to boil.

"Don't worry, I'll figure something out."

"I will worry! What am I going to do if you die! I...I...just can't... you can't leave me Yukio!" At this point I started to cry. Yukio pulled me into a hug with his uninjured arm. I hugged him tightly.

"I won't die. I promise, I care about you too much to hurt you and make you cry." Yukio gave me a warm smile and wiped the tears from my face. We arrived the hospital, I walked Yukio up to the front desk.

"You're back again? You need to be more careful." Said the nurse at the front desk. Yukio was then lead to a room, there was a doctor. I left the room and I waited in the waiting room.

It has been 4 hours since Yukio went to get his arm fixed. It was already dark out. Finally Yukio came out with his arm in a cast with a shoulder strap to hold his arm up. I thanked the doctor and I walked Yukio out of the hospital.

"What happened in there Yukio?"

"Nothing much, they just repositioned my bone back in my arm and stitched it. It hurt but it wasn't that bad."

"Idiot, stop putting yourself in danger." Yukio just looked straight forward. I walked Yukio back to his dorm. We said our goodbyes. I walked back to my dorm, I couldn't help but worry. How am I gonna get rid of this curse?


End file.
